


衣冠禽兽

by MIAKING020713



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIAKING020713/pseuds/MIAKING020713
Summary: 金在奂发现你总是喜欢穿很短的上衣，露出你那迷人的腰线。让他的视线老是不自主的停留在那。尤其当你转过身后，那条明显的腰沟显得尤为性感。若是再穿上一条紧身的牛仔裤，那背影就足够撩人。
Relationships: Kim Jaehwan & You
Kudos: 5





	衣冠禽兽

奂你

短篇🚘

一发完

OOC严重警告🚨

微重口

不喜请点左上角

金在奂发现你总是喜欢穿很短的上衣，露出你那迷人的腰线。让他的视线老是不自主的停留在那。尤其当你转过身后，那条明显的腰沟显得尤为性感。若是再穿上一条紧身的牛仔裤，那背影就足够撩人。

今天是星期六，和往常一样，你决定今晚先和金在奂约个会，然后再晚上好好温存一番。

可是饭还没吃完，金在奂就拉着你往外走。

你直到被他压在洗手间的门板上狂啃的时候才反应过来。

-在奂？唔……

他的唇突然就覆上来，舌头熟练的撬开你的贝齿，和你的舌头交缠在一起，时不时还划过你的上颚，偏偏他的双手还游走于你裸露的腰间。你本就敏感，这酥麻的感觉如同电流划过你的身体，让你有点站不住脚。他顺势向上抚住你胸前柔软，却发现你连内衣都没穿。

-不穿内衣？宝贝你怎么这么骚。

-我哪有……啊哈……

他一把扯下了你的衣服，一字肩的设计此时倒是方便了他。他的吻从你肩头上的痣开始一路吻到你胸前的红缨，舌头在上面打着转。他顺手还解开了你的裤子，当他的手向下探去，发现你已经洪水泛滥。

-哦，天哪，宝贝。你看看你都湿成什么样了。

边说手指还边往里头搅了下，激得你甬道一缩。

-别这样宝贝，老公还没把东西放进去呢。

盯着他那高耸的帐篷，你不服输地揉了上去。说

-那你倒是放进来啊。

金在奂盯着你，低着声音在你耳边说

-那，宝贝帮老公放进去吧。

你看着他顶着一张纯良无害的脸，衣冠楚楚的，却在你耳边说出这样的话。在拉开他的拉链的时候你骂了句

-衣冠禽兽。

-别这样宝贝，你又不是没见过我更禽兽的样子。

禽兽就是禽兽，连性器都是禽兽的尺寸。他进来时让你忍不住惊叫出声，你捂住了嘴巴，但声声娇吟还是止不住的从指缝里泄出。

金在奂听着你如同小猫一样的呜呜声，觉得更加兴奋。你能感觉到嵌在你体内的巨物又涨了一圈。

金在奂对你的身体十分熟悉，一下又一下的顶弄着你的敏感点。

你哪经得起这般折腾，声音愈发的抑制不住。可偏偏你又听到了外头有人进来的声音，只得忍住想要叫出来的念头，下身紧紧的绞着金在奂。

感受到你的紧张，金在奂在你耳边轻声的说

-怕被发现吗？宝贝，其实你可以想叫就叫出来的。

他如同恶魔在你耳边低语，身下动作却不减半分速度。

你被他气的只想骂脏话，怎么可以顶着这样如同天使般纯真的面孔说着如同恶魔般的话语。

一句操你还没说完。却被金在奂翻了个身，右腿从腿弯处被抬起，穴口的风光一览无遗。金在奂突然抽出，滚烫的柱体在你穴口边蹭了蹭，说

-嗯？宝贝，谁操谁？

小穴突然空虚，急需被填满的你向金在奂哀求着

-操我，宝贝想要老公操我。往死里操我。

-好啊，老公这就操死你。

他的柱体在你的穴口附近缓缓的磨蹭着，然后，对准你的后穴，准确无误的刺了进去。

后穴突然给巨物劈开，疼的你眼泪都出来了。

-等等……这……不对吧……啊……

-没什么不对啊，老公这是在帮你啊。谁叫你后面的嘴巴一直说着想要老公的？

-我……没有……啊……

-还说没有？这后面的嘴巴可是咬得比前面还要紧呢。

-你……禽兽……

后穴甚少被使用，温软的肠肉包裹着金在奂的性器，勾勒出他的形状。因为体位的原因，比刚刚在前面还要插得更深，让你有种五脏六腑都被金在奂在顶弄着的错觉。

-啊……不行了……太深了……啊……

此时你已经被金在奂顶得神志不清了，哪还管什么会不会被发现，叫声都被金在奂撞得七零八落。

-宝贝，不是怕被发现吗？现在叫的这么大声，你让外面的人情何以堪。嗯？

-你还说……还……还不……都是你……

想要反驳的话被他突然加快的速度给撞得支离破碎，支支吾吾的，一句话也说不清。索性夹紧了后穴，想让他赶紧射出来。

-嘶，宝贝，你咬这么紧，老公的东西都给你夹断了。

他怎么还这么不正经。你想要吐槽他，他却根本不给你说话的机会，将你送上高潮。滚烫的热流在肠道深处注入，爽得你身体直打颤。

你被他搞得是精疲力尽，身上都沁出了一层细汗。

他将你抱起，坐在马桶上。轻轻的拍着你的背，唇齿相依，满是柔情。与刚刚堪称残暴的下身的运动不同，他的吻甚是温柔。

他向来喜欢亲吻多于情事，你常常容易沉溺在他满是柔情的吻里。而他今天却异常反常，直接在餐厅的洗手间里就把你给办了。

你问他为什么，他挠了挠人中，有点害羞的说

-因为宝贝今天实在是太迷人了，我忍不住了，所以……

他的手突然托举起你丰满的翘臀，你这时才发现他那刚刚射过的器物此时仍旧昂着头流着白浊。

-什……唔……

他几乎是同时堵住了你上面的嘴和下面的嘴。刚高潮过的小穴又湿又紧，肉壁紧紧的绞着金在奂的物什。

你被这快感激得无法控制泪腺，眼泪止不住的流。呻吟被金在奂的唇悉数堵住，唇齿分离时拉出淫荡的银丝。

金在奂看着你，刘海被额前细汗打湿，眼角湿润，眼眶红的像兔子一样，情迷意乱的看着他。嘴巴肉眼可见的红肿，泄出一声声娇吟。目光所及之处，都是他在你身上留下的痕迹，肩头上那颗痣都散发着性感的光。

-啊，真的是。我的宝贝怎么就那么迷人呢？

-你……啊……

金在奂将你抵在门板上，加深了交合的程度。你的双臂勾着他的脖颈，一双白腿夹在他的腰上，生怕掉下去。刚刚他有多温柔，现在下身的运动就有多残暴。

-啊……不行了……老公……在奂……太大了，呜……太深了……太深了啦……

狭小的隔间里除了你的娇吟声，和金在奂愈发粗重的呼吸声还有下身连绵不绝的水声。空气里流动着迷乱的气味，很是淫荡。在这淫靡的气氛中，你们双双达到高潮。

事后，你突然想起来今天是危险期。问金在奂怎么办。

他单手开着车，另一只手放在你的腿上。你看着他如同雕塑般的侧颜，不可置信的听他说着

-怀孕就怀孕咯。

-你说啥？

车停在红绿灯前，他转过头来，温柔的看着你。仿佛刚刚在洗手间里玩弄你的人不是他那样。

-我们，也是时候该结婚了。

-这算是求婚吗？金先生。

-不算。没有戒指，没有鲜花。不够正式。只能算是求婚的预先彩排。

-我们改天挑个良辰吉日去把结婚证给领了。甭管你父母答不答应，先把你拐到手再说。

-哦？然后呢？

-把你供在家里，好生养着，然后给我生个足球队。

-去你的。

你看他一本正经的说着，打了一下他不安分的手。

金在奂吃痛，缩回手来，委屈巴巴的看着你。

-我认真的。

-我考虑考虑。

嘴上这样说着，你的手却拉过金在奂刚刚那只不安分的手。

十指相扣，相视一笑。

————后记————

当金在奂掀开你的头纱时，还是忍不住惊叹了句

-宝贝你也太美了吧。

他穿着一身考究的礼服，整个人都显得挺拔帅气。

双方交换戒指，新郎亲吻新娘。

他的吻，依旧是温柔似水。

-我爱你，温蒂。

他如此说着。

-我也爱你，在奂。

你这样回答。

至于金先生想要生个足球队的计划有没有实现都是后话了。

-老公，一定要生个足球队吗？

-那就生个乐队也行。

-！？

-我说的是铜管乐乐队。

-……

我老公的虚势啊(ー_ー)!!

@TPXD

谢谢观看。


End file.
